


Reunited

by Georgina1326



Series: Bleach - Masaki Returns [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Meet the Family, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgina1326/pseuds/Georgina1326
Summary: A Bleach AU where we explore a crucial "what if..." can potentially turn the Kurosaki household into a much more functional family and the rest of what would happen if Mom was around.Set after the Anime ended, character knowledge (who is still alive in Hueco Mundo, what dark secrets the soul reapers and quincies *cough*dads*cough* hold) borrowed from what we know from the additional manga chapters but you don't need to have read the manga.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I introduced my husband to Bleach - and we watched the anime in it's entirety last month...this is what happened as a result.
> 
> This plot bunny occurred to me one random Saturday and I was so enamored with the idea, I wrote the entire 7 pages of the first chapter on my phone...MY PHONE. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter however, and the summation chapter at the end that might lead into a 2nd arc. I don't know. If one bites me like this one did, it might be a whole series. I've made it part of one just in case.

Masaki woke up with a start, feeling like she'd been being suffocated for years, to find herself on a straw cot in what seemed like Edo Japan. A small, older woman was tending to her, and through her freshly functioning eyes she could see others laid out similarly. 

“Oh, you're awake,” the lady smiled at her. “most of the time it takes longer for those released from a hollow, but my grandson had warned me you might be a special case.” 

Masaki could feel the reiatsu all around her. 

“So, I'm dead…” she muttered, “my son?” She asked as the lady passed her some water which she drank thirstily. 

“He's grown into a fine young man,” the lady smiled. 

“I didn't save him?” Masaki felt a pang inside her, if this lady in...what had Isshin called this...the rukon district, knew of her boy he must be here too.

“Oh no, you did. He just...he's a friend of my grandson's. My Toshiro was your husband's lieutenant.” 

Masaki let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. At least her boy was safe. 

“And Isshin and the girls?” she pressed, given this lady seemed to know so much, she thought she might as well press onward.

“All fine. I'm to understand the youngest has virtually no spiritual pressure, so she should lead a wonderfully normal life, and Toshiro has become quite close to Karin. That one is a handful. He says she's very much like what he imagined her father would have been like at that age.”

Masaki smiled. “How long have I been here that you know who I am?” Masaki asked suddenly realizing that what Isshin had done was a criminal offense and he was supposed to remain hidden and that from what he had told her and her own experience, quincies were not welcomed and tended to by such sweet old ladies in the soul society. She felt a jolt of nerves at the thought.

“Well, that's an interesting story. And I'm not sure I'm the one to share it,” the small lady smiled. “You must be hungry. Normal souls don't eat much, but those with high spiritual pressure need to and yours is very high despite everything, Masaki. Which again, I was warned it must be. I have some rice balls on hand. Eat while I let my grandson know you're awake.” the tiny old woman crossed the room and pulled a few things together from the kitchen area before coming back with a tray and handing it to her then disappearing out the back door to somehow contact, what Masaki assumed where the shinigami. She still had suspicion of what their motives might be when they arrived and ate quickly to regain what little power she might have against them, should their intentions be ill.

[Bleach]

She had long finished her meal when a young boy with white hair arrived wearing a white haori as her husband had been when they first met. She sensed no malice in his incredibly strong presence and he was alone. 

“Toshiro?” Masaki smiled, remembering her husband’s tales of him. Also remembering Isshin recounting how much the boy had stood on principle, she quickly self corrected and stood with a slight bow, “or I should say Captain Hitsugaya” 

“No one else in the Kurosaki clan refers to me properly,” he sighed in fond exasperation, a small smirk quirking his lips. “I don't see why you should be any different. Toshiro is fine.”

“Isshin isn't...in jail, is he?” She blurted, no longer being able to contain her worry or the burning questions inside her, “And how long have I been here, and why does your grandma know so much? And what are your intentions with my daughter, I hear your close?”

“Wow,” Toshiro startled. “I had initially thought Ichigo took after his father, but I see his need to get straight to the point came from you.” He sighed, “First and most simply, Karin is like a sister, so don't worry about that. We spend most of our time together making fun of your husband, or playing soccer.”

Masaki laughed at that, she could only imagine the things that man pulled on the regular in her absence, or in Toshiro’s case, before her presence. He was always a lovable, foolish, child by default.

“The captain is not in jail. He's part of a liaison team now in Karakura Town with Kisuke and the others. Still running the emergency clinic where all the hollow victims go. Well, between him and Ryuken’s ER, depending on severity. The Quincy ironically sends the the worst to Isshin, which seems against his proud nature, but he has an analytical head, so I guess he understands where the value in spiritual healing lies,” Toshiro continued.

“So the quincies are in the open as well? Seriously, how long was I gone?”

“I'm getting to that. Stop interrupting, Kurosaki.” Toshiro admonished, again with a sense of something rather fond that spoke volumes of how many times he'd had to do that with other members of her clan.

“Ichigo is 19 now. You were trapped in the hollow for approximately 11 years. Isshin killed it, so he says. He stated it had become an arrancar and had a sword the size of a skyscraper, I don't know what to believe, he's like an old fisherman with his fighting tales, sometimes.”

Masaki chuckled. That was definitely a fact.

“You arrived here shortly after the hollow was killed, but you were merely transported to one of the victim care centers. It can take many years for the victims of a hollow to regain consciousness. Some never do. They eat your soul, as you know. It just depends how strong you are and when they're purified in relation to that. Those with strong spiritual pressure can sometimes withstand long enough. Very few survive, however, but we have designated care facilities until they either build up enough reiatsu to regain consciousness or fade away.

“You were in that care facility for another year before I found out from Ichigo that you might be here somewhere and decided to go look. Your dumbass husband has a 1 ½ by 2 meter picture of you in their living room so it wasn't hard to find you based on looks. When I did, I had you moved here to the facility granny tends to, and here we are.” 

Masaki rolled her eyes at her husband's giant tribute to her.

“Ok, but I'm still confused as to how all of this was discovered, and from the stories, how everyone is out in the open and ok with it all...and do my husband or children know I'm here?”

“They believed you dead, I did not tell them there was a possibility of you being here until i knew if you would wake up.” Toshiro stated solemnly. “It was another year after I found you till this day. As for the everything being open and ok, well, your son did that. He and a ragtag band of especially spiritually adept misfits, including a Quincy, Ryuken’s kid, Uryu, much to his father's chagrin, started it all when they decided to break into the seireitei to save a soul reaper friend and after fighting all of us, somehow ended up as our friends too once it was revealed they were right all along.” 

“How could they take on the Soul Society?” Masaki shook her head in disbelief.

“Sorry, I might have buried the lead. Seems Ichigo took a lot after his dad. He's one of the most powerful soul reapers we've ever seen. Although, calling him a soul reaper seems wrong...he's a human, Quincy, hollow, soul hybrid and has about every power under the sun. And he has his father’s skill in battle combined with your analytical mind, I presume because Lord knows the captain doesn't have that...And at any rate, it would be foolhardy for anyone to cross him. 

“When they broke into the soul society, it was the catalyst that revealed the traitor in our midst and led to a war, during which I found out Captain Shiba was very much alive and well, and Ichigo's father. Which made Ichigo and Karin’s powers make a lot more sense. 

“It was in talking with him sometime later I learned the story of what had happened. Who and what you were, and what had led to Ichigo's hollow powers and your demise. Isshin also told me how he had finally avenged you.

“I too presumed you were dead. But later, one night after dinner at your house, Ichigo told me how you'd said goodbye to him, that when Grand Fisher attacked him and tried to use your likeness to distract him, you took over and it was your spiritual pressure, not his. He said Uryu, told him it was probably a death imprint. I had a hunch though.

“Coinciding with when Isshin had told me he'd finally slayed the hollow, there was a sudden influx of many hollow victims in the rukon. We hadn't thought much of it, as hollows were attacking in greater numbers every day as both sides prepared for war, it's only natural the number of survivors might have increased. But when Ichigo told me of this particular hollow’s power, I began to think maybe this one intentionally didn't bleed the souls dry. Maybe a lot of the recovering souls came from Grand Fisher because he wanted to keep a piece of them for his mimicry.”

Masaki had sat quietly through all of that. Mostly because she'd just been stunned into silence at the thought that her sweet little boy, who cried when Tatsuki hit him in karate, was the most powerful warrior in the soul society or the world of the living. Toshiro had said every power…

“Ichigo is that powerful?” She asked, stunned. 

“He’s probably the most powerful being to ever exist,” Toshiro nodded with such reverence, it almost shocked Masaki more, “And it's thanks to him that all those entities now live a peaceful existence. I think showing the world they can live in harmony within one soul, proved we could find a way to live in harmony outside of it as well. I mean, it's not a paradise, by any means, there are still errant hollows to kill and soul reapers who betray and humans who are bad, but it proved it wasn't as cut and dry as we all once believed.” he sighed heavily. 

“At any rate, now that you're awake, would you like to see them? I figure we've waited this long, at this point it should be your choice.”

“What kind of a question is that, Toshiro?” She laughed, simultaneously choking on a sob that threatened to break free as she could only nod as she began crying.

[Bleach]

Toshiro knocked on the Kurosaki’s door. 

“Hey, Toshiro!” Karin answered. “Baka is at work. Particularly nasty attack left a few injured. Hanataro and Orihime even came to help. Ichigo is up in his room,” she told him then noticed a vaguely familiar woman standing behind him. She stopped suddenly in her movement to step aside and let him enter as the familiarity in the woman's spiritual pressure overwhelmed her.

“I brought someone to see you,” Toshiro said and he smiled brilliantly, in a way Karin rarely saw out of the stoic captain. 

“M...Mom?…” Karin asked, still frozen there, blocking the door. The woman definitely looked like the giant portrait of her mother on the wall, and it wouldn't be the most outlandish thing to believe in the last 3 years.

“Kisuke-san created a special gigai for me,” the woman stated, stepping around Toshiro to touch her daughter's cheek. “You've grown so beautiful. Are you sure she's just a sister to you?” She gave Toshiro a sidelong glance and he had the decency to gape at her.

“Omg, mom!” Karin said in exasperation. She'd had a mom for the first time in her life and less than 2 minutes in she was experiencing the morbid embarrassment her friends all spoke of. She couldn't help but smile and suddenly unfrozen, practically leap into her mother's arms.

“Karin, who's at the door?” The younger twin asked, coming from the direction of the kitchen, “I thought they'd be inside by now, are they here for dinn..er…” Yuzu trailed off seeing the woman holding her now crying sister.

“ICHIGO!” she shouted, not taking nearly as long to process as her sister had and running to join the embrace. Toshiro was now pretty well stuck outside till this was over. He thought he ought go over and speed things along at the clinic, or maybe just take over for his former captain so he could join the reunion. He wasn't nearly as skilled at healing but the heavy lifting was probably already done in that department, especially if Ichigo's girlfriend was there.

Ichigo wandered down the stairs with a lazy “Is dinner ready?” when he saw his sisters crushing someone in a hug. He immediately flashed back to the bastard fullbringers and bristled at the thought it might be a threat before noticing it was a woman whose hair was the same color as Yuzu’s and who's spiritual presence was hauntingly familiar and overwhelmingly comforting. When she looked up, eyes glistening with tears and smiled radiantly at him, it washed away any doubt he had ever had and he took the last 4 steps in a leap so fast and with such grace, it spoke of his inhuman ability, to envelope all 3 in a hug with his much longer arms.

“My how you've all grown,” Masaki said through tears, hugging her most beloved treasures close to her, overwhelmed by feeling more joy than she ever thought possible in seeing them. 

[Bleach] 

Much as Toshiro thought, most of the patients were in recovery. The healers had repaired just enough that the clients would believe it had been western medicine. It had taken Orihime a bit of getting used to to not heal people completely lest they believe it was a miracle and they all be discovered. Now she managed to leave some superficial wounds, some aches and pains, even a few partially healed fractures to cast up and send on their way. She had also began studying pre med at university. Isshin had designs that she take over the clinic when he retired. If she and Ichigo worked out, then it would be perfect. They could have the house and the clinic and many little red headed grandbabies for him.

Toshiro thought talk of retirement was crazy, considering Isshin was practically immortal as a pure soul of a noble clan, but acknowledged there would come a time in the human world he'd at least have to reinvent himself to not raise suspicion. He figured at that point the captain would come back to the soul society for a bit, to do what who knew, maybe help Hanataro and his cousin Ganju run the new convenience store, the boy chuckled under his breath.

“Oi, Toshiro!” His captain called and Orihime and Hanataro finally also looked up from their work. He had known they all knew he was there. He hadn't been masking his spiritual pressure and healers were adept at isolating and identifying such. He'd been by so often in the past couple years however, finding he'd missed the bumbling fool of the only father figure he'd known and being more than willing to reconnect with the man and his family, that no one really batted an eye at his presence. 

“We're pretty well done here. You here for dinner? Orihime is making dessert.” Isshin smiled. 

Toshiro took a moment to ponder if he wanted to stay for whatever monstrosity dessert would be but when he heard Orihime’s pleased giggle and saw her smile, all he managed was, “Great! I brought someone else with me, as well.”

“A lady friend!? Did you finally confess to you know who?” Isshin asked conspiratorially putting an arm around the smaller man and ribbing him a bit to jovially. 

“No,” the 3rd seat of squad 4 answered frankly. “He has still not confessed his love...and I'm pretty sure Momo is the only person in the seireitei who is oblivious to it at this point, ironically.”

Toshiro turned entirely red at that...when had Hanataro grown a set like that, he wondered. Then realized the snark had been steadily building since most of the boy's best friends had become members of the Shiba clan.

“You used to be such a nice boy,” Toshiro glowered at him. Hanataro just shrugged and finished bandaging up the last of the patients.

Isshin laughed heartily, “So who'd you bring?”

“A surprise for you,” Toshiro smirked fondly, “If you're all done here, the kids should have gotten it out of their system by now and be ready for you to jump into the fray, baka taichou.”

Isshin gave him a meaningful look trying to decipher who this person was and what his former lieutenant was talking about. Let it never be said that Isshin was, in fact, an idiot. He just enjoyed playing the part. “Ok then.” He stated softly and headed through the door that led directly to his house from the clinic. Toshiro stepped in front of it as Orihime made to follow.

“No,” he smiled at the girl's shocked expression. “Give him a minute, ok.”

Orihime nodded, still slightly puzzled, but seeing the distance in Toshiro’s eyes which alluded to how much more he knew than she.

[Bleach]

Isshin entered his family’s half of the dwelling and immediately felt her presence, which had previously been only a faint familiar sense against the amount of reiatsu floating around the clinic. He cautiously took a deep breath and made his way to the kitchen, the feeling becoming stronger as he went. At some point, and he'd be damned if he knew when, he'd started crying. It was a choked sob that finally alerted Yuzu and her mom to his presence as they happily made dinner together. He was somehow upset he'd disrupted this vision of his perfect dream as they suddenly looked at him.

“Hi, honey,” Masaki said with a smile, her voice just as sweet as he remembered it, “I'm home.”


	2. Tradition Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you all know Isshin and Karin would have this argument...

“Why?!?” Karin asked, her tone full of incredulity at what her father was proposing.

“It's tradition!” he stated, like she’d just asked the dumbest question in the world.

“Mom is right there! Right there!!” Karin gestured wildly at her bemused mother who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, smirking. “Why, in God's name, would we make the yearly trip to her grave? Do you know how many stairs there are, Dad? We can light some incense here and wave it in front of her if it’d make you feel better, baka!”

“But I take the day off and we go as a family! Mom can come too.” Isshin stated dejectedly. 

“To pay her respects to herself?” Karin asked throwing her hands up. “Hey look, it's the spot where my meat suit is decaying! Cool!” 

“When you put it that way…” Masaki laughed, feigning interest in the idea.

“GAH!” Karin flopped onto the couch in defeat, holding the bridge of her nose. “I give up, you're perfect for each other!”

“Might I propose an alternative, dear?” Masaki asked. Isshin nodded and so she went on, “why don't we all go for the day to the country and have a picnic. I mean, it gives you your family time, you can weep in front of the actual me in privacy if you want, smoke your cigarette, Yuzu still gets to pack her delicious picnic...but we aren't pointlessly going to a graveyard.”

“I guess that could work,” Isshin said thoughtfully. 

“That would be perfect!” Karin nodded. 

“Ok, we’ll do that.” Isshin nodded. Suddenly he and Karin were talking a mile a minute about ‘their’ plan. Masaki walked back into the kitchen to see Yuzu and Ichigo standing there. 

“That was surprisingly easy.” Yuzu commented. 

“I forgot how much I missed that ability to change his gears,” Ichigo sighed in contentment.

“Yes, well, I'm sure Orihime has the same power over you.” his mom smiled.

“No way!” Ichigo bristled.

“Oh my sweet little boy, you wouldn't even know. You just tend to do it without thought when you love someone.” Masaki chuckled, having seen it happen first hand between the two in the month she had been back. “She's invited too. She's family now, you know that.”

“Yeah, I'll let her know when it is,” he smiled.

“Orihime is coming too,” she yelled into the living room. 

“Duh!” Karin responded.

“Well, yeah!” Isshin said simultaneously. 

“And Toshiro is invited!” Masaki added. 

“And Kon.” Ichigo said.

“And Rukia...and if Rukia comes, she’ll bring Renji,” Yuzu said.

“And Hyori and Kisuke and Yoruichi. Plus Tessai, the kids, the other visord...Ganju, Hanataro, Kukaku…” Masaki added.

“Ok, our family seems to have multiplied. This is turning into who we invite to a wedding, not a family picnic!” Isshin balked, having a rare moment of stern composure. “I agree that Orihime, Toshiro, Rukia and Kon qualify as immediate family. An invitation will be extended to them as such. Should Rukia wish to bring Renji as a date, that will also be acceptable. But no one else! Its family time. I love the others but it’s immediate family only!”

“Agreed,” everyone chorused.

And that was how their yearly trip to Masaki’s grave became a yearly trip to the country for a picnic. And Isshin did, in fact, weep openly in front of her that first year. But it was only because of happiness as he sat with her and watched the kids play soccer, while she laughed at the stuffed bear accidentally kicking the ball into what seemed like the next county as their son, and the ever competitive Renji, took on soul form and shunpoed after it with lightning speed.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are welcome :)


	3. Dad Jokes are Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one blindsided me in the way that I made myself laugh with the "Dad Joke" at the beginning one day when I was dead tired and then the plot bunny festered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've realized that I really love writing Karin...she's amazing and underdeveloped and deserves more!!

“I feel half dead,” Karin said, flopping onto the couch after soccer practice.

“Technically, you are!” Isshin popped up from behind her, grinning goofily as she leapt 10 feet in the air. 

“Oh my God!” the teenager said with exasperation, “I don’t know which is more disturbing, the fact that that’s true or the fact that you told that Dad Joke!”

“I find it all perfectly normal,” Isshin shrugged.

“It is really weird to think about, though.” Ichigo said as he came out of the kitchen eating an apple. “Of course it’s also weird that souls need caloric intake but not really sleep. I mean I think I ran on Hyori’s stupid treadmill for 5 days straight that one time.”

Isshin started laughing hysterically. “God, I love that kid.”

“She’s not a kid as she’ll point out.” Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

“Her and Toshiro both!” Karin laughed.

“Not to you, you two are practically prenatal to them. But to me they are kids.” Isshin chuckled. 

“How old are you, Dad?” Karin asked.

“Eh…” Isshin looked incredibly thoughtful for several moments. “How old is Shunsui?”

“Jushiro was just talking about planning his 1000 year party next year, so 999?” Ichigo answered.

“Then I’m somewhere in the 880’s give or take.” Isshin nodded. “It’s hard to keep track after the first couple hundred.”

“Holy shit!” Karin’s eye visibly twitched. “So how long will we live?” she asked.

“Same as every human,” Ichigo answered. “From what Kisuke speculates, we will just remember who we are and be able to become soul reapers when we die. He’s unsure whether our souls will age in appearance the same as we do. Well, he knows from mine that they do right now, but he doesn’t know what will happen in death.

“Actually, I’m not even sure if I’m technically alive right now, after the bull shit Geta Bushi pulled to get me my powers back during the whole Rukia being executed thing...I might just be wearing my own body as a gigai…” Now Ichigo looked pensive. 

“I think you are?” Isshin said questioningly, but now that he thought about it, he actually began to wonder the same thing. “I might need to ask Urahara that though.”

Ichigo just shrugged. It didn’t really affect the overarcing path of his life. Even if he was a pure soul at this point, hadn’t stopped his father from marrying a human and settling down and having kids. Him being human hadn’t really affected his ability to be a soul reaper either, so it didn’t all that much matter.

“When did this family get so weird?” Karin asked, resting her head in her hand.

“We were always weird,” Yuzu said frankly, as she and her mother came in from grocery shopping.

“It’s true, now we’re just openly weird instead of hiding it from one another...well, you, you kids.” Masaki smirked. 

“We had to hide from the shinigami too, until Ichigo wrecked their whole world,” Isshin laughed heartily.

“Really, let’s give credit where credit is due. If Aizen hadn’t killed off the old central 46, things might not have changed. So he did do some good there.” Ichigo shrugged, finally moving from where he’d been standing by the kitchen doorway to sit on the couch with his sister.

“I was always amazed that you never walked in on all of the soul reapers when they’d show up in my room in mass,” Ichigo said to his dad. “I mean, I didn’t know you would be able to see them, I just thought you’d think I was crazy. Little did I know you were desperately trying to hide from your former subordinates. Which speaking of, shouldn’t Rukia have recognized you? She’s been a soul reaper long enough.”

“In theory, you’d think so, especially given how close to Kaien she was, but no, we actually didn’t come in contact that much. She was of a royal clan, which means she stood on principle a lot and rarely interacted with people above her rank save for those in her own division. Also, again, you turned the world upside down, boy. Before you and the war with Aizen it wasn’t like the 13 court guard squads had a very collaboratory attitude outside of the captains and lieutenants getting together for missions that required a certain amount of skill and bi-monthly meetings.” 

Ichigo thought he might have to pry some stories out of his father and friends about the way it used to be at some point, but judging by the pained look on his father's face at that moment, now might not be the best time.

It had been nearly 3 years since his father had revealed himself, and his mom had been back for about 3 months at this point. They were building some type of normal life at the moment and it was amazing when he stopped and thought about it. 

Orihime would be over soon. And shortly after dinner, Ichigo would go do a quick patrol for any souls, although with the number of spiritually adept people in the town, there were never that many, most having been brought to him, or occasionally Kisuke, already by someone or another. 

Tomorrow was a big soccer match for Karin, which meant Toshiro would be in the world of the living, and most likely over at their house for dinner, which is why Mom and Yuzu had gone for groceries. Despite what he claimed about not being a child, he ate like a growing boy.

They might all be weird, but they were also normal now, too. In their own relative way. There was a routine developing in their life. 

Yuzu didn't freak out over Ichigo’s unconscious body while Karin yelled at thin air about what she was supposed to do with it. Nor did she freak out about Kon yelling at her about being a boy and instead made him more masculine outfits which she did not sew on as to allow him to give fashion shows where he’d prance around, eating up being the center of her and Masaki’s attention. She also kicked him once for saying Uryu sewed better, which made Ichigo almost die laughing at the mod soul.

Masaki being back allowed Yuzu to be a kid again. She hung out at the mall with her friends, sometimes till past dinner because they'd gone to get ramen or something and she didn't feel a crushing weight of responsibility to be the woman of the house anymore. 

Isshin was also much calmer. While he would still pop out of nowhere and attack Ichigo or scare Karin, he was also just content to sit for hours with the love of his life curled next to him reading a book. He had told Ichigo once, a long time ago, that he’d never loved anyone before Masaki and he doubted he ever would again. That seemed sad to a 13 year old Ichigo who thought his father was in his 40s, it seemed incredible to a 20 year old Ichigo who knew his dad was 100s of years old. However, when he watched them together, he believed it. 

He often wondered how his father, who must have entered into the relationship thinking they'd have an eternity together, could possibly bare thinking she was forever lost to a hollow all those years. He’d asked him once, and his father had grown serious as he did when he was about to say something that truly mattered.

“I had you and the girls. She'd already given me an eternity with her,” he had frankly stated, a soft smile playing on his face as he studied Ichigo's features, “Although, as it's been pointed out, you and Karin take after my side. Yuzu is the spitting image of your mother though. Right down to the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles.” Ichigo smiled at that. He could remember enough to know that was true the first time a 3 year old Yuzu had smiled up at him.   
Even after 3 months it still warmed him when Masaki would smile. It would remind him of being a kid, and maybe it was because he hadn't grown used to it in the years in between, but it still made the world feel like a better place whenever he saw his mom's smile. 

Yeah, normal was relative. Because he didn’t think anyone outside of his circle would find anything about his life normal, if they even believed him when he shared the details, but it felt normal to him for the first time in 13 years. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review, Recycle


	4. Orihime's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my chapter about Orihime and why she is the correct choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me flack on the pairing if you want, but this is the reason why Tite Kubo is correct on the final pairings in my opinion. But you know what they say about opinions...and I'm not saying I haven't read fic with other pairing...like _far_ different pairing :D but ultimately this is based of the info given within the parameters off the existing plot so...

Orihime felt like she had a family for the first time since her brother passed. Well, really for the first time. Her brother had always been enough but when she watched Isshin and Masaki interact with each other and the kids, especially Yuzu, who reminded her of herself at that age, she was also reminded of how much she had missed without parents.

The Kurosaki clan had welcomed her with open arms from the very beginning. Isshin had even been helping her train for the past 3 years, having always excelled at healing kido. He was teaching her how to heal without raising suspicion in the mortal realm. She knew he had plans to pass the clinic to her from the beginning. She wasn’t entirely sure whether he always knew she’d end up with Ichigo or whether that was an added bonus. Given that she had seen the much more serious side of the man in training and working alongside him, she had an idea that it was probably the former. 

She might have been closer to Isshin then any of his kids. They had many serious discussions over surgeries or late nights in the clinic. Before Masaki had returned, they’d talk about hollows and their own guilt over ones they’d lost. But sage advice from a father who was over 800 years old always seemed to hit the mark and make her feel better. 

Yuzu had become like her little sister. They’d go shopping together and talk about boys. Unlike Karin, Yuzu thought all of the loving things Orihime had to say about her older brother were adorably sweet, and if she needed to complain about him, Yuzu would always listen and often offer some sort of deep insight into his actions and how to best deal with him.

It was nice having somewhere she always knew she was welcome. She would show up unannounced, something she would never have dreamed of doing to anyone before she started dating Ichigo and be welcomed like they’d been expecting her. Even met with concern that she wouldn’t show up a few times when she was late getting out of class. When Masaki returned, she’d been leary of still just popping in unannounced, thinking she might be intruding, but when Masaki called her one night, worried that she hadn’t seen her in close to 24 hours, that feeling was put to rest.

“Where are you? I’m worried.” The mother had stated frankly.

“Oh, I just...I didn’t want to keep intruding.” Orihime had responded, her initial shock turning into a small smile.

“Nonsense. You’re family too!” Masaki had laughed. A lilting thing that made Orihime feel lighter on the inside. She began to understand why Ichigo always looked so serious when they were growing up. To have remembered such a thing and to have it be gone from your life, must have made the world seem weightier by its very absence. “We worry about you. Now I completely understand if you need a break from our crazy. But never think that you’re the intruder.” Masaki sighed. “Thank you, by the way, Orihime.”

“For what?” she had asked, shocked by the gratitude she heard in the woman’s voice, and confused as to what it could possibly be about.

“For being a light to them while I was gone,” she said, tears held tightly back in her voice. “They will always need you just as much as they need me. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Orihime smiled softly, and of course, ran all the way to the Kurosaki house to give Masaki a hug, although in hindsight, Masaki probably just wondered why the line went dead.

Orihime didn’t think they were crazy, to Masaki’s point. She loved everything about the family. She loved when Yuzu shook her spoon in the wrong direction, threatening an Ichigo she couldn’t see to be home before dinner got cold. She loved Isshin trying to sneak attack Ichigo and Ichigo calmly kicking him in the face while he continued to talk. She loved the way Karin rolled her eyes at all of them when they were doing something she found to be too sweet or too stupid to tolerate. She loved the way Masaki would scold Isshin more than the actual children, but only after she would smile and hide a chuckle so as not to invalidate her point. But most of all she loved Ichigo.

She figured she always had. 

Maybe it had started because she felt a certain kinship with the other orange haired kid at school. Maybe because she could sense the same kind of sadness in him that she also bore. But over the years, it became something else. It became caring desperately about his safety and success, even more so than her own. It became doing everything in her power to help him. She’d find herself looking at him like he’d hung the moon, and the blush that would grow on his cheeks when he caught her made her heart skip a beat. Sometimes, when she’d catch him looking at her, it made it hard to breathe. 

On their 2nd date, Orihime had asked why Ichigo had finally asked her out after all this time.

“You’re the only one, Orihime,” he’d answered with a smile, “who has always stood by me because of who I was and nothing more.”

“Chad and Uryu have,” she’d answered frankly in that way she always had and rather than look at her like she was crazy and that was obviously not what he meant, Ichigo just laughed, and nodded, another reason she loved him.

“True,” he smiled, “but I don’t fancy boys, nor do they.” 

“What about Rukia?” she’d asked.

“She is like a sister. It might be because of more me at this point, but originally, and I suspect it always will be to an extent, her loyalty to me was more so because of a resemblance to my cousin than myself.” He shrugged. “Like I said, you’re the only one who’s ever only seen me.”

Now, every day was spent in the Kurosaki house without question and Orihime never felt alone. In the 5 months Masaki had been back she’d seemed to grow even closer to the family. Now she’d go shopping with Yuzu and her mom, she’d help with dinner, she’d work late in the clinic before going upstairs and just flopping overtop her boyfriend, or study sprawled out on the couch in a manner one would only find acceptable at home. It was her home. More so than the apartment had ever been. And she relished the noisy laughter and angry shouting and all the things that came with being part of a normal family. 

She smiled to herself as Ichigo returned from patrol to find her already curled up against his body and laughed. He hopped back in and turned to hold her. She was quite happy she’d somehow found herself here, even if it was interrupted by a shriek from Karin, followed by the girl yelling at a ghost, followed by Isshin shouting down the hall that he’s got this one, and her and Ichigo bursting out laughing.

Totally normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you want, don't if you don't, I love you either way.


	5. Hyori Deals with Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyori is a tiny ball of angry intensity - and none of this bunny is based on concrete fact, however, I find it odd that the Visord had such loyalty to Ichigo so quickly, and given the forlorn tone Hyori used while talking about humans while Shinji drug her away from Orihime and Chad that first meeting, I feel like she had to have suffered a loss. So this explains both.

She was a whirlwind in her own right, much more like her son than anyone thought was possible, well, other than Hiyori, who knew from the moment she met Ichigo.

And like him, while Masaki was a force to be reckoned with, she was also a calming one. Like a gale force wind disguising a steady breeze...or perhaps it was the other way around.

Yes, she was a steady, calm breeze disguising a gale force wind. Ichigo was the gale force wind disguising a steady, calm breeze, Hyori decided.

Masaki’s spiritual pressure had been steadily increasing over the past 7 months of her return. By month 4 it had reached the level that Hyori had sensed the first time she’d met her 30 years or so ago, now, when the then teen quincy had swooped in to aid in a battle against a hollow that had the soul reaper in its sights. 

They fought all the time, Hyori found Masaki ridiculous, like a child following her around after that night. One hundred questions a night. She eventually weaseled her way into the whole visord headquarters and hearts. As a quincy, she wasn’t loyal to soul reapers in any way, so it didn’t take much for them to trust her. And she treated them like they were just anyone she could share a more secret part of her life with. So the two teenagers fighting somehow turned into best friends. Still a lot of fighting, that was in their nature, but inseparable all the same.

Masaki had been a ray of light, a breath of fresh air, that calming breeze, for all of them. When she had met Isshin and settled down, they lost some of the constant contact, but Masaki would always make time to see Hyori at least once a week. They had even more in common now, Masaki could hear the echo of her own little piece of Hollow in her head. 

When Masaki passed, the visord had lost touch with the family all together. Well, Shinji kept track of them, and Kisuke and Isshin kept in touch so she could hear about the children’s lives through him. She found it almost unbearable to keep tabs on them herself. The loss of her steady breeze causing her to become even more bitter about their situation, realizing how fragile humans were, how likely she would be to lose more of them if she ever got attached again.

Then Ichigo had blown into her life like a hurricane. She was reluctant at best to let him into the fold but as she helped train him, she would see shades of Masaki in him. See that calm breeze in the way he would take her shit with complete nonchalance and treat them all like they were just average pains in his ass instead of lepers or curiosities or just means to an end. He easily became family too.

So that evening about 6 months into her best friend’s return, when a hollow ripped into the world and set its sights on Hyori once more, and she found herself watching a Masaki with a newly manifested zanpakuto blow over her, like the wind coming off an ocean rain, to slice through it’s mask the same as she had that first night, it brought back a lot of emotion. Which Hyori was never good with so instead she screamed at Masaki for about an hour before bitching about having to train her to use “that thing” now! 

So now, Masaki had been training with the visord for a month. Given that she already had a lifetime of quincy training, it wasn’t hard to teach most of the techniques like speed and kido. What Masaki had issue with was the hand to hand combat, as a quincy, a bow and arrow had always been her weapon of choice, so learning sword technique was a challenge. 

Her reflexes were spot on so dodging was something she had down, at least. It hadn’t been an issue for too long, with what Hyori had dubbed “premiere training” she had manifested the released form of her zanpakuto, which happened to be more of a ranged weapon. It wasn’t quite a bow and arrow, but it was similar. It could fire reishi streams from it’s tip. The blade manifested a directional and narrow gust of wind that literally cut through things like a knife. It was almost a wind gun, Hyori observed. 

Given the track of her training so far, Hyori expected Masaki to attain Bankai within a year. 

Given that she had been finally released from the hollow by a zanpakuto, her own hollow connection was obliterated in the purification so she would never be a visord. In some ways that seemed like a good thing to Hyori, but on the other hand, Masaki seemed kind of down about it. 

“I miss her sometimes,” Masaki had said once while they sat in the training facility, taking a break together. “Is that weird? I miss having an excuse to have the thoughts she had sometimes, I miss the way she could make me laugh when we weren’t fighting. I mean, I still have you.” she shouldered into the soul reaper with a laugh, “But it’s like a piece is missing.”

“Yeah,” Hyori agreed. “I would feel lost at this point too. As odd as ‘at sounds. It’s a cooperative relationship now. And even if it’s just’a division of self, it’s almost like an outside party in ya head to work through stuff with. I mean, ya have Jū-ryoku no kaze now, up there tinkering ‘round.

Masaki laughed. “That’s true, I guess. He doesn’t actually talk all that much, yells occasionally.”

“Not surprising, really, given his name.” Hyori smiled, “You’re the steady breeze and he’s the gale force wind ya always had inside ya.”

“If I didn’t know you better, that almost sounded sweet,” Masaki smiled at the girl beside her.

“Yeah, well. I have missed ya.” Hyori scowled with a shrug, “Your dumbass son is a poor substitute!”

“Shinji told me, you know, how hard it was on you. I’m sorry.” Masaki smiled, “But it saved that dumbass son, and he went on to make all your lives better, so I don’t regret it.”

“Ya better NOT regret it, ever!” Hyori shouted suddenly overcome with emotion she needed to release as anger. “He might’a been a poor substitute for ya but he is amusin’ in his own right!” The young shinigami leapt up assuming a fighting stance, and Misaki laughed, knowing her friend well enough to know she better get ready too because Hyori apparently needed an outlet.

As far as the Kurosaki was concerned, Hyori would always be an integral part of the storm her wind came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breath in, review out.


	6. Sensei Uryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu ...trying to train Karin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I love this girl.
> 
> Also this is my husband's favorite chapter lol...he's very much like Uryu.  
> (and I'm very much like Karin)

“You can’t use the Hirenkyaku in soccer, Karin.” Uryu sighed in tired exasperation.

“But the advantage!” Karin glared at her sensei. The quincy suddenly saw exactly why her mother had refused the duty of training her.

“And the exposure of superhuman abilities! Damn it, Kurosaki, you’re better than your brother!” Uryu started muttering under his breath about something to do with school and having to hide the body...Karin assumed he’d meant Ichigo’s body, but you never knew.

She thought briefly to ask him, but then quickly decided she didn't actually want to know.

“Fine,” she merely stated, “I won't use it in soccer, unless I am playing with my family and other supernatural beings, then I'm totally using it, just fyi.”

“I will accept that. It's only fair to use it if you're playing against other opponents with similar skills.” Uryu nodded his approval. 

9 months ago Masaki returned, 6 months ago she and Ryukin decided it would be good for both Karin and Uryu if Uryu trained the child, 1 month of convincing later, and it been 5 months since he started. 

He couldn't deny that the child had skill. She’d progressed nicely, almost to where he was when they invaded soul society...and he supposed he could see that perhaps having a pupil had been good for him as well. He found he had built up some more patience, and he didn't lie earlier when he had told the girl she was better than her brother. Not skill wise, that would be a feat...but overall common sense and tactical planning. Being captain of the soccer team since she was 8 probably helped teach her that tactical awareness. She could follow multiple opponents’ moves at the same time even in the height of battle and was acutely aware of where she was in relation to her opponents and visual landmarks at all times.

Overall, she did have massive promise as a Quincy. And even after the lecture, if Uryu saw the tiny amount of reishi she directed to her toe to make that winning goal next Sunday...well, he’d just pretend he hadn't.

“Hey guys!” Yuzu called as she descended the ladder to Urahara’s underground training dimension. Uryu had decided it had to be a separate dimension. They'd discussed the pocket dimensions before, and there was no way a giant hole in the ground could have this much pervasive light and wind and also span what amounted to an area the same size of Karakura Town. Not to mention they were in an island nation with sandy soil and people didn't even have basements due to flooding or activating potential sinkholes. 

Also, not once did they ever run into Masaki or the visord, despite it being so vast it seems it should have connected to theirs. And who the hell would take time to build mountains in an underground lair? Although, Uryu had to admit, if anyone would, it would be Urahara. 

“Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour and Uryu is welcome to come too.” Yuzu said as she hopped up on one of those mountainous rock formations and started watching them train. 

“What are we having?” Karin asked, never missing a beat, and easily dodging Uryu’s arrow even though all her attention was focused on Yuzu it seemed.

“It's mom’s pork ramen. After the battle the other night she thought she'd make Dad’s favorite. He not only fought but then stayed up for 5 hours working with the injured in the clinic so she said he deserved it.” Yuzu answered as one of Karin’s arrows hit the mark. Yuzu cheered.

Uryu took the fleeting pain from the 5% charged arrow like a champ...of course what could compare to the pain of having your organs crushed, really? 

“It's amazing how situationally aware you are despite appearing distracted.” Uryu shook his head in utter disbelief at the girl. “Let's call it a day and go get dinner.” 

“Dad says I inherited his ability to detect and isolate spiritual pressure.” Karin stated with a shrug. “I do use that in soccer. I have since I was little, don't think I can turn it off at this point, but I can sense who is where on the field and map out my plan of attack when I go for a goal or pass without looking. Mom is apparently super bad at detecting and separating that sort of thing, which is apparently who Ichigo took after.”

It was rare for a highly trained Quincy to be inept at sending reishi, but not unheard of for them to be inept at isolating and identifying the various kinds. SInce Masaki's return, Ryukin had actually been a bit more open with his son. He had told a few stories of their training, even. One thing that could always make the man smile was when he discussed how gung ho the girl had always been. It would make Uryu smile as well, it reminded him of Ichigo. The sheer will to tackle every obstacle with brute force in order to overcome it sounded like it was apparently a family trait. 

Uryu had always assumed the kids were most like there father, but upon observing the family dynamic now, he wasn't so sure. Karin seemed much like her dad. He was actually much more tactical and aware than his goofy persona would let on. Ichigo actually seemed to be more like his mother. She manifested her zanpakuto over an intense need to protect a friend even. Not a very much more Ichigo like thing to do than that. 

He also understood why training her daughter would drive her batshit. Like Ichigo, Masaki became of singular focus when fighting and training. She could go for days, according to his father, without noticing now that she was a pure soul. And Karin’s ability to focus without focus made it seem like she wasn't paying attention half the time. That might be more annoying to a mother, especially one who could be so focused herself. Like Ichigo, however, that singular focus could be your downfall if you left an opening. Overall, Karin and her father's ability to take in multiple lines of information at a time made them ideal in battles that were not one on one. Having someone like Karin watching their back meant people like Masaki and Ichigo could focus on the larger, singular battle at hand and were integral if they ever came up against another threat like Aizen.

As the trio ascended the ladder and found themselves back in Urahara’s shop, Jinta was waiting at the top of the ladder to bid them off. The boy had developed quite the crush on Karin in the years since the battle with Aizen. Uryu could tell his pupil had started to feel likewise toward the other kid, recently and wondered how long it would take for them to do anything about it. Oh well, they were still young. 

Uryu himself had met a girl, recently, at University. She was lighthearted and smart and studying to be a surgical technician. Keiko was always able to bring a smile to his face, even if it was only a slight one. According to Ichigo that was a sure sign she was the one. If the fact that it had been revealed she at least could see the supernatural when she asked why Ichigo was running across the courtyard with a sword one day in Anatomy 102, and later confessed she could always sense and see things that no one else could, didn't solidify that she could be in his life, nothing would.

“You have something right here, Jinta.” Uryu smirked rubbing the apples of his own cheeks. His comment only served to deepen the boy’s blush as Uryu and the girls left the little shop with a chorus of “See you later!”

It would be nice to see the Kurosaki clan in one place tonight. He would inevitably be sent home with leftovers and given the same message he always was.

“Tell your father not to work so hard. It will drive him to an early grave.” Masaki would say. 

“Well, now that he knows there is a coming back from that,” Uryu would say with a smirk, just like always, “I don't think that holds much weight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think for a chance to win...nothing, really. You already have my undying love.


	7. Soul Society Social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival to bring all the realms together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is totally stealing a little bit of knowledge from the Manga that I will lay on you as it's not spoiler worthy persay - Kisuke made a device to help Neliel control her transformations from kid to adult (although when she's a kid she still has her kid mentality which is why Ichigo is talking to her like she's a child, fyi, he's not being condescending, our hero wouldn't do that), and Bel survived the battle with the shinigami and is the leader of Hueco Mundo. 
> 
> The rest of this chapter is really making a point to ignore the manga...no spoilers, but if you've read it, you'll know.

The 13 Court Guard Squads had learned to keep their enemies closer. If Ichigo had taught them anything it was that enemy was a loose term anyway.

So when Shunsui suggested to Yamato that they hold a festival for all the worlds, Hueco Mundo’s surviving arrancar included, it wasn't met with much resistance. 

After 3 months of planning which Ichigo had been reluctantly dragged into as the deliverer of invitations, being the most respected in Hueco Mundo, having been the one to cut off the head of that particular snake...soul society was inundated with humans and arrancar alike and Shunsui was patting himself on the back for finding a reason to enjoy some good saki and fine company on the company's dime.

Joshiro could only shake his head with a small smile at the man’s blatant pride. 

Joshiro’s squad 13 had begun a project to reunite family members in the afterlife. Headed by none other than Rukia herself, having also been a soul someone had searched for. It was, primarily, a records keeping project. Not all souls remembered who they had been, so it was still hit or miss, but they had found many family members, including Orihime's brother and Chad's abuelo. And the reunions they had saved for the festival made for some emotional greetings as their friends came through the senkimon.

“I wondered why you had wanted to know the exact time of our arrival,” Ichigo said to the tiny girl he considered one of his best friends as he watched his girlfriend and another best friend smother their loved ones with love and affection.

“Nisan!” Orihime exclaimed, dragging her brother over to Ichigo. “You should officially meet Ichigo. I know you've met him, but that wasn't the best circumstances and also, it's completely different now.” The girl blushed at the last statement. 

Ichigo bowed formally to the man in front of him. He was also blushing. He had been blissfully carefree about not having to go through such formalities in order to date his girlfriend.

“Ah, Inoue-san, it is an honor to meet you.” and that was when Ichigo’s brain glitched out and the thing he never expected to tell anyone other than Orihime (and even than, not for a long while) came tumbling out, without permission. “May I have your consent for your sister's hand?”

Orihime was blushing like mad at this point and so was Ichigo. He hadn't even proposed to her yet, wasn't planning to till they finished school, couldn't believe it had fallen out his mouth upon first meeting her brother properly. 

“I mean,” Ichigo rose from his bow hastily, almost falling backwards, “not not till we’re out of university and better established I know I don't have much to offer at the moment at least not in comparison to how amazing she is but like someday we haven't even talked about it we're dating already I know I love her more than anything I didn't know you were here or I would have asked I don't-"

“Yes.” Sora interrupted. Laughing at the boy's suddenly rambling explanation before growing serious although a soft smile remained. “I have already witnessed that you would protect her with your life, Ichigo. What more could a big brother want for his little sister?”

“A job, a house, a life not complicated by death.” Byakuya stated looking pointedly at Renji. 

“2 out of 3 ain't bad.” Renji shrugged. 

“I own the house.” the elder Kuchiki pointed out. 

“I love her?” Renji supplied, causing Rukia to promptly kick his shin. 

“WHY WAS THERE A QUESTION THERE? I HEARD IT IN YOUR VOICE!” The younger Kuchiki exclaimed, livid.

“I just,” Renji tried to explain while also gripping his wounded leg and shielding his head from his little girlfriend's blows, “didn't know” hit “if the captain” hit “would accept that answer. I do love you.” the blows subsided as Rukia calmed. “I sometimes wonder why…” he muttered and started running when he saw Rukia’s eye twitch and realized he'd said it aloud. 

It almost brought a smile to Byakuya’s face...almost. 

The group left Rukia and Renji to running around the courtyard as they made their way to the main festivities in the heart of the seireitei. All the gates were open and all the souls were wandering freely through the massive central structure. The gates actually hadn't been closed for quite some time. It was a much more open environment then it had been 5 years ago when Kukaku had launched them inside by cannon. Speaking of his cousin, she was probably setting up the fireworks for this evening’s festivities now. Ichigo didn't dare go look for her. Interrupting her during these last few hours of preparation would not bode well for his overall well being.

Orihime was also latched on to both his and Sora’s arms. Making it virtually impossible to do anything without dragging the two of them into it. And after his stunning confession to Sora, he didn't know if meeting his crazy extended clan members would make a great 2nd...3rd...whatever, any number basically, impression, although he knew it was only a matter of time before Ganju appeared on a boar. He shuddered at the thought.

His father was comporting himself with the dignity befitting his previous rank tonight, ironically. His mother made for a beautiful picture on his arm. Karin and Yuzu were lagging behind slightly with Jinta and Ururu (who had come with them when Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai had come ahead to bring supplies) taking in the sites as it was technically their first time in the Soul Society proper. 

“The amount of reishi here is incredible.” he heard Karin say. 

“Everything here is reishi.” Uryu supplied. “We should actually arrange a session or two here to hone your isolation abilities since you're already more advanced than what can be taught in the world of the living.” 

“She gets that from me,” Isshin stated proudly.

“Yes, you've said that already.” Karin rolled her eyes. 

“Can’t a father gloat!” he exclaimed. “I haven’t said it to everyone here. Oh My God, Karin.” he said mocking her tone when she would say that to him.

The middle Kurosaki shook her head in exasperation and glared but at her mother’s brief, lilting chuckle, a small smile did manage to quirk her lips, although she attempted to turn her head so no one would see. 

As the group reached the main festivities they began to break apart and go their separate ways. Karin and Jinta headed toward Toshiro and Momo when they saw them by the Takoyaki stand. Ururu and Yuzu had run off toward the wanagi* booth. 

“I am amazed you brought your youngest, last I heard she wouldn’t have been able to see or know anything that was going on.” Byakuya said to Isshin and Masaki.

“I’ve been training her.” Masaki smiled. “She’ll never be a great quincy like Karin or a soul reaper, like Ichigo, but she can see things, at least, know when to run and what direction.” Masaki glanced sidelong at her husband who sighed. He had been against bringing Yuzu into this world, for her own good, but Masaki had pointed out that she was already in it and had no way to defend herself. As much as he hated to admit it, she wouldn’t remain by his side her entire life, so it was probably for the best.

“ICHI!” came a shout from the right and a tiny Neliel came running from the crowd followed by a disinterested looking Grimmjow and her two favorite fractiones. Nel climbed up Ichigo with ease until she was comfortably on his back. 

“Why are you in kid form, Nel, you won’t get any saki.” Ichigo laughed.

“I get other things, like 2nd chances to get a goldfish at the kingyo sukui**, and people tell me how adorable I am, and I get free stuffed animals and sweets all the time. It’s better than saki!” She happily stated. 

“You wanna fight, Ichigo?” Grimmjow asked, almost half heartedly, hands still in his pockets. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You normally pounce me and just start a fight.” Ichigo looked incredulously at the arrancar.

“Bel told me that if I pulled any of that nonsense tonight, Orihime would have to regrow all my limbs and she wouldn’t even let her do that for a month. And moreover, I believe her. Not worth it. I’ll find you tomorrow. I’m just so bored.” 

“Nel,” Ichigo asked the tiny child. “Do you know where Yachiru is?” she nodded wildly. “Do you want to see a fight?”

“Not if your fighting, Ichi, I want you to be safe...but kind of?” she answered after some ponderance. 

“Why don’t you and Grimmjow go find Kenpachi and Yachiru. I’m sure they are just as bored as you are. But, have Kenpachi take Grimm to the training grounds, ok. No fighting within a 10km radius of the festival. Got it?” Ichigo smiled as the little girl nodded and went off to find the other tiny girl and her father. Grimmjow perked up slightly. Ichigo had happily foisted Kenpachi and Grimmjow on each other multiple times by now, and they actually made good sparring partners. They were pretty evenly matched and both loved the fight.

“Thanks,” Grimmjow stated, once again affecting disinterest. But Ichigo could tell his...friend...yeah, friend, was happier.

After that exchange, Ichigo noticed his parents and Byakuya had also slipped into the crowd. Chad and his grandfather had found a bench under the lanterns where they were proceeding to catch up. He smiled at the Inoues who were still glued to his side with his girlfriend’s...fiancee’s...Orihime’s iron grip. She was still pretty red from blushing and he realized she hadn’t spoken since his confession to her brother. He laughed and pecked her on the cheek.

“Why don’t you two catch up, baby. Uryu and I will find us some food and drinks. Ok?” He said to her. She nodded as though she was going to burst, knowing her, she probably had a million things she want to tell Sora about him but was either too proper or too embarrassed to say in front of him. He’d give them some space so she could get it out, and not embarrass herself like Ichigo had.

“So why didn’t you bring Kieko?” Ichigo asked as he and the quincy headed into the crowd toward all the booths.

“She works tonight at the hospital, and said she’d prefer it that way because someone will have to tell Ryukin to get out there and do something if there’s any attacks tonight. The mindless hollows still don’t have a grasp of our truce.” Uryu smiled slightly. While his girlfriend was bubbly and could get him to open up, she was also pragmatic, and it was one of the many reasons he didn’t mind falling for her. “Also, she hates large gatherings of people she doesn’t know.”

Ichigo laughed. Keiko was a lot like Uryu in that regard. If Uryu didn’t know as many soul reapers as he did, Ichigo knew for a fact that he would still be in the World of the Living “protecting” it right now instead of cordially nodding to people as they passed. 

Everyone was in their festival attire so it was kind of nice not knowing who was who. There were a few soul reapers from the 2nd division in uniform, as they were on duty, but otherwise everyone looked like they were just normal people. Of course, Ichigo would recognize Shinji’s stupid haircut anywhere when he popped in front of them with Hyori appearing to be gnawing on his leg.

“Ichigo!” the reinstated captain exclaimed. Ichigo could tell by the tone of his voice that he’d already had a fair share of saki. “So good of you to make it.” He was speaking very formally as if welcoming them to his own manor and not a festival on the street. Ichigo bit back a laugh. “Of course without you we wouldn’t be having it. Maybe we should throw you a parade! You’ve managed to bring all these souls together, Ichigo.” Shinji made an awkward sweeping gesture with his hand, almost taking out one of those passing souls. “You should feel a wealth of pride.”

“Stop fillin’ his already o’ersized head with bull shit, Baldy.” Hyori piped up, rising and straightening herself to her full height of not very much before shoving Shinji on his way, but Ichigo caught the fond, fleeting smile that briefly graced her features before she schooled it back to her usual scowl. “I’m gonna go find yer mom. Maybe she can whip this dumbass into shape. She has a way with dumbasses!” Hyori called back as they drifted back into the crowd.

“I wonder where Urahara and Yoruichi are.” Uryu asked and as if she had been waiting for her cue, a black cat was suddenly rubbing against his legs.

“You’ve got to be kidding, Nel is in her child form for treats, I bet you’re in this one for scraps, aren’t you?” Ichigo asked looking down at the cat who merely looked up at him innocently. “Can it, Yoruichi, the fact that you’re legit acting like you can’t understand means it’s you and you can.”

“Fine,” the cat laughed. “But not just scraps, the children also give me pets. Petting and scritching behind my ears and scraps.” 

“You’re all impossible. Where’s Geta Bushi? Is the shister running one of these booths you can’t win?” Ichigo smirked. Urahara came out from the crowd talking animatedly with a rather attractive blue haired man Ichigo had never seen. “Who’s with him?”

“That’s Mayuri, duh.” Yoruichi said hopping up onto Ichigo’s shoulder. 

“Seriously?” Uryu spat. “What in the…”

“Well, you didn’t think he looked like that for real did you? It’s all paint and headdresses and such.” the cat stated.

“I don’t know, there’s a giant wolf man captain, it was entirely possible he looked like that!” Ichigo guffawed. 

“That’s just silly.” Yoruichi stated and crawled up to flop lazily on Ichigo’s head.

“Get off my head, demon cat.” he said borrowing Byakuya’s “pet” name for the former Squad 2 captain. She jumped off and onto Urahara who deftly caught her and started giving her those behind the ear scritches she had spoke of. She lazily purred in his arms. Mayuri hid a satisfied smirk. It was a pretty open secret that Kisuke and Yoruichi had been lovers for at least 400 years, if not longer. Mayuri delighted in how verklempt that made Soifon. He did delight in others misery so.

“Ah, my favorite quincy!” He exclaimed to Uryu upon seeing the two.

“Oh, my least favorite shinigami!” Uryu glowered at him.

“Still not over the whole grandfather thing? Let bygones be bygones, I rebuilt your spleen that one time for god’s sake.” Mayuri waved a dismissive hand at Uryu while Urahara looked on in bemusement. Somedays he wondered if releasing Mayuri from the maggots’ nest and letting him ascend to the rank of captain was his best move...but there wasn’t a more brilliant mind in soul society, and again...you had to keep your friends close but your enemies closer…

There was a crushing spiritual pressure from the direction of the training grounds and a loud explosion.

“It’s just Kenpachi and Grimm,” Ichigo shrugged, waving it off as people glanced that direction. “They were bored. Who wants Yakisoba?”

Yeah, enemy was definitely a looser term now-a-days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wanagi - it’s the ring toss game, I just think it sounds cooler in Japanese.  
> **kingyo sukui - the game where you try and catch a goldfish on a piece of washi paper, basically impossible.
> 
> Uraichi/Yoruhara for all eternity...I will go down with that ship. I had to work it in. There might also be just a completely side run in this series of those two...so much foder.
> 
> And always, love to hear your comments and thoughts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome - the story is complete but I'm still reworking ch. 8.


End file.
